


Avengers Storybuilding

by Lianarias



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Monsters, Other Tags May Apply, Storybuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianarias/pseuds/Lianarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you write Avengers fanfiction? Do you suffer from writers block? Well look no further than here for your one stop Avengers storybuilding hookup. Want your headcanon expanded on? Just ask! Want to use one of my ideas to write your brand new story? Feel free! But don't forget to send me a link so I can read it too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Storybuilding

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Tony Stark is my favorite character so while I try not to show much bias in my character development, I fear you might find some. I apologize for this in advance.

Supernatural Parody

This parody does not follow the original plot of the Supernatural series. If there is demand, I can write up one which follows said plot much closer.

Tony Stark – An older, hard ass hunter type. Think lots of drinking (and think clothing that Tony Stark wears in Tennessee in Iron Man 3). Yet he is actually a demon who once sold his soul to revive his best friend (it can be Rhodey or Pepper). It took him quite a while on the rack before he was finally forced into becoming a demon (he’s a good man but demons are masters at torture). He has a revelation one day (maybe something happens, an event which spurs on this revelation) and decides that even though he is a demon, he doesn’t have to let that decide his fate. He now works to defend anyone he can from demons and monsters alike.

Steve Rogers – An angel of the Lord who is garrisoned on earth. His job is to be a protector of humanity. He combats the demonic threat. Yet the longer he works under command of his superiors, the more disillusioned he feels about the chain of command. He wishes to help all people, not just those his superiors tell him to save. He is currently attempting to figure out what he should do and is therefore very conflicted. He wants to help humanity to his best ability yet he is still loyal to his Lord.

Natasha Romanov – A long time reaper under the command of Death himself. Over the years she has become quite bored with her job of helping souls move on. Due to her favorable standing with her boss, she was granted a leave of absence from her duty. Vacation time as such. She is currently using this time to travel and seek out a new purpose, as the old one is beginning to grate. While doing this she also meets the hunter Clint Barton who she takes a liking to and decides to travel with.

Clint Barton – A human hunter. When he was young his brother Barney was turned by a vampire, eventually causing Clint to have to kill him to save the other people in the circus troupe he lived with. This leads to Clint leaving the circus and finding his purpose as a hunter, attempting to protect people in the future from having the same fate as him while at the same time trying to repent for his murder of his brother. He is currently traveling with Natasha Romanov on hunting cases.

Thor Odinson – A demigod who is traveling the world in search of his brother Loki. While he is not a hunter, he does not shy away from a fight should he come across one. He is surprisingly secretive about his past or why he is looking for his brother. Some wonder if it’s because of the fine line Thor walks between being human and being a monster (to most hunters he is half monster). Currently he chases down any lead he can on his quest after Loki.

Bruce Banner – Bruce could be one of two characters.  
1\. A human witchdoctor. He has ancient ties back to many powerful tribes and their people therefore he is able to call upon his ancestors who then possess him (which gives his skin an unearthly green color). The only problem is that by evoking his ancestors, his possessed state is volatile and dangerous as the only thing it understands is it’s undying rage against those who harm it.  
2\. A normal human scientist who one day finds himself the owner of his very own clay golem known as the Hulk. After many trials to find out what the golem wants of him and who he really is, Bruce takes charge of the beast and tries to keep him on a tight leash. (think like the “Everybody Hates Hitler” episode of Supernatural)

Either way Bruce is currently hiding out from all Supernatural as an attempt to distance himself from the creatures he never wished to get involved with.

 

Plot (subject to change on wish or whim):

Nick Fury (an angel from heaven and Steve’s superior) reaches out to each of the team individually (except for Natasha and Clint who are kind of a package deal). He hopes that together they can bridge the uncoordinated forces of good to defeat the rising threat of Hydra (a force of evil composed of renegade angels and demons and monsters alike). Tony and Steve do not get along at all at first, mostly on principal. A demon can’t like an angel and an angel can’t like a demon etc. Thor is hesitant to join this “group” because he believes it might conflict with his search for his brother. Bruce, while not really wanting to join the group, makes accidental friends with Natasha and Clint. Then it becomes apparent that Bruce and Tony already know each other (Tony helped Bruce out when he was trying to deal with Hulk when he first took ownership of him) which leads to Tony becoming tied to Natasha and Clint through Bruce. Though Natasha and Tony have a bit of bad blood between them from when they’ve met previously. 

The group then finds out that Thor’s brother Loki has been sighted working with Hydra. This leads to Thor agreeing to work with the team. Then, under a momentary truce, the team group up to stop Hydra from their plan of opening the doors of death (one of the entrances to hell, not the one Sam and Dean closed). Que some of the team (cough couch Steve) not trusting Tony to want to stop Hydra (after all why would a demon want the doors of hell to stay closed?). Which is how Tony gains their trust by entering the doors of hell and sacrificing himself to stay in hell as he closes the door. It is a few days for the team to pull Tony back out of hell. By then he has been in hell for a week and is badly roughed up, but grateful none the less (the demons would not be happy with one of their own thwarting their plans). This leads the team deciding that maybe they should give this whole team thing a shot. And ending. Or something to that nature.

**Author's Note:**

> Want your own prompt or headcanon expanded on? Just ask me in the comments below! Remember to specify any characters or relationships you want in the final product! (or else you will just get the standard 6 avengers and no specified relationships).


End file.
